Pal
by krusherlover
Summary: Teman. Hanya itu ikatan antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Benarkah hanya itu? Sekarang, mungkin tidak juga. AR, abal, SaruNaruSasu ga jelas. Pendek, gaje banget. Special for Key Ichi Aroora dan Raika Carnelian.


Title : Pal

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuNaruSasu

Genre : Friendship

Rating : K+

Warning : AR, OOC, weird, typo, Shonen-ai, etc.

Summary : Teman. Hanya itu ikatan Sasuke dan Naruto. Benarkah hanya itu?

A/N : Saya tak bisa updet! Saya tak bisa updet! WB noh. Gaswat. Mendingan saya bikin OS gaje-gajean aja. Well, this fict is special for my beloved friends, Raika Carnelian dan Key Ichi Arrora.

ENJOY

* * *

"Sasuke! Hei, tunggu aku!"

Naruto berlari dengan kaki-kakinya yang panjang, berusaha mengejar sang sahabat, Sasuke, yang sudah ada jauh di depannya. Harusnya, mereka berangkat bersama pagi ini, menuju ke sekolah mereka. Namun, dasar Naruto, pemuda pirang tersebut malah susah sekali untuk dibangunkan, saat Sauke datang menjemput. Tak heran jika Sasuke memilih untuk meninggalkannya. Daripada terlambat?

Sasuke berjalan perlahan sambil memandang ke belakang. Menunggu Naruto sampai menjejajari langkahnya. Naruto tampak terengah saat berhasil mengejar Sasuke.

"Larimu cepat juga, Teme!"

"Siapa yang berlari? Aku berjalan, baka. Kau saja yang lambat seperti bekicot,"

Naruto hanya merengut sebal. Matanya menatap ke arah rambut Sasuke yang berwarna hitam, bertolak belakang dengannya.

"Teme, kau sudah mengerjakan PR dari Iruka-sensei?"

"Hn."

"Sudah?"

"Hn."

"Iya atau tidak?"

"Ya."

Naruto mendengus. Akhirnya Sasuke bisa juga menjawab tanpa 'hn'. Lalu, Naruto mulai memasang wajahnya yang paling memelas, tak lupa disertai tatapan berkaca-kaca penuh harap, yang ia pikir mampu membuat siapa pun yang meligatnya akan tersentuh. Sasuke yang melihatnya bergidik tak nyaman.

"Teme, biarkan aku menyalin PRmu, ya? Kumohon.." Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Lagi-lagi kebiasaan jelek Naruto, selain susah bangun pagi, keluar juga. Mencontek PR. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah dapat menduganya, mengingat ini biasa terjadi saat ada pekerjaan rumah yang cukup sulit, seperti PR dari Iruka-sensei yang disebutkan Naruto tadi.

"Tidak." Naruto merengut. Bibirnya melengkung kecewa.

"Tapi 'kan kita teman, masa kau tak mau berbagi denganku?"

"Teman bukan berarti akan selalu menuruti segala permintaan temannya, Dobe. Kadang kau harus kritis."

"Kritis? Sekarat maksudmu?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Lupakan. Intinya, aku tak mau menurutimu jika itu merugikanku...," dan merugikanmu.

Sasuke bukannya tidak mau membantu Naruto. Naruto adalah temannya sejak kanak-kanak, tak heran mereka begitu dekat. Sasuke sangat mengenal Naruto. Ia hafal benar kebiasaan Naruto. Ia hanya tak mau membuat Naruto akan selalu bergantung padanya.

"Lalu, kau hanya menuruti permintaan teman dari siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Pacar, mungkin," jawab Sasuke asal.

Naruto mengerjap. Hmm, ia punya ide.

Naruto berhenti melangkah, membuat Sasuke ikut berhenti melangkah. Sasuke berpikir, apa Naruto marah karena ia menolak keinginannya? Tapi, ia tahu bahwa pikiran Naruto tak sedangkal dan se-_childish _itu.

"Kalau begitu, akan kubuat kau menjadi pacarku!"

Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke cepat, membuat pemuda berambut hotam itu nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Sasuke jatuh menghadap ke arah dada bidang Naruto dan menubruknya. Naruto mengambil kesempatan ini untuk melakukan rencananya.

Naruto menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke, mengecupnya lembut. Sasuke mengerjap, shock. Namun ia diam. Mungkinkah ini tanda Sasuke juga mengharapkan hal yang sama? Mengharapkan dirinya akan dikecup oleh Naruto?

Kecupan itu hanya berlangsung cepat. Setelah itu, keduanya saling menatap sesaat.

"Sekarang, kau pacarku! Karena kita sudah berciuman dan menjadi sepasang kekasih, kau harus meminjamkan buku PRmu kepadaku, ya!"

"..."

"Teme? Kau kenapa?"

"..."

"Baka, ditanya tapi tak menjawab. Aku duluan saja, deh. Segera menyusulku ya!" Naruto pun berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri terpaku.

Sebenarnya, siapa yang bodoh disini?

FIN *?*

Wekekeke, satu fict abal saya telah selesai dengan kurang dari 700 kata! Weks,gaje memang. Buru-buru sih. Niatnya mau nglanjutin Comma, tapi feelnya ilang~ nunggu sebulan lagi ya~ *plakk*

Mind to Review?


End file.
